An Illicit Affair
by Princess Kakarotto
Summary: She loved him more than anything else, so much that she couldn't give up on him that easy and lose him, even if he isn't really hers, and could never be fully hers in the first place. (REPOST) (CONTAINS SENSITIVE THEMES) (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the DB franchise or any of its characters.**_

* * *

7:15 PM.

That was the time registered on her bedside clock when she checked it.

Bulla smiled to herself. She had just taken a bath and she had nothing on but her bathrobe. She then went to her walk in closet to choose what clothes she would wear for tonight. She opted for the red, lacy negligee she had bought at some sale a few days ago. The negligee actually came with a red, lacy and low cut bikini, and she couldn't help but smile when she imagined how gorgeous she would look in those clothes. She laid out her chosen outfit on her bed and went to her dresser for her evening rituals. She took the bottle of expensive lotion and applied some on her already creamy skin. She then glanced again at her bedside clock to check on the time.

7:30 PM. She still had 30 minutes to prepare herself before he arrived.

She walked towards her bed and slipped on her chosen clothes. She looked at the mirror and marvelled at what she saw. The negligee was a perfect fit, and the bikini made her look sexier. It was a good thing she bought those.

She walked back towards her dresser and grabbed on her perfume, spraying some on her dress, as well as on the areas behind her ears. Then she grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her long blue hair. She hasn't finished combing yet when she felt a familiar pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her waist from behind. Smiling, she placed the hairbrush down on the dresser and looked at the mirror. Sure enough, he was already there, his face buried in her hair, while he seemingly enjoyed her sweet scent.

"What time is it?" She asked in a hushed voice as she felt him kiss her nape.

"It's 7:55.." He answered, his voice muffled as he continued kissing her neck from behind.

She craned her neck to her side, giving him more access. "You're five minutes early today.." She remarked.

He looked at her from the mirror and smiled. "Why? Don't you like it that I am? Hmm?" He asked as one of his hands cupped her right breast and squeezed it gently.

She moaned a little because of that. "No.. It's.. It's fine. I'm just... A little surprised.." She replied.

He continued to tease her breast, pinching her nipple through the cloth. "Chichi fell asleep earlier today, so I got to leave earlier too." He explained.

Bulla turned around to face Goku, a smile on her lips. She pressed her body closer to him while looking up at him to meet his gaze. He was tall, a lot taller than her. She chuckled a little when she saw that he was currently in his Super Saiyan form.

"So, you actually listened to me, huh?" She said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He looked back at her, a bit surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She ground herself against him and smiled wickedly when she felt his member hardening and twitching excitedly. He was starting to respond to her rather quickly as time passed. "That you look very handsome when you're in your Super Saiyan form." She replied as she let one of her hands slide down his shirt covered chest.

He just smiled at her and moaned softly when he felt her hand sliding further down until she reached his crotch area, where a huge bulge had formed within his pants. He gasped when she stroked the bulge lightly, tracing her fingers up and down his still clothed length.

"Bulla... I told you.." He began in a hushed voice.

She looked back at him, a smirk on her lips. "Relax Goku. I'm not going to eat you... Not yet." She said naughtily. She then allowed herself to slide down while trailing kisses on his still clothed upper body. When she finally reached her destination, she planted a soft kiss on the bulge, making him gasp yet again. She allowed her tongue to play with his still clothed member, her saliva wetting his pants and making him grow harder in the process.

She looked up at him, a naughty smile on her lips. "Take off your clothes.. You wear too much, it's difficult to strip them off of you..." She told him as she tugged on his blue sash softly.

He groaned, but nevertheless obliged, while making sure to flex his muscles as he untied his sash and stripped himself off and removed his garments. At the back of his mind, he wondered why up to now, she still finds it difficult to strip him herself, when they had been doing this for a long time now. Bulla watched him with amusement as he undressed in front of her. She literally loved everything in him, including the way his muscles flexed as he moved.

"Next time, wear minimal clothing when you come here. Anyway, you won't need to wear them for quite a while." She told Goku, a mischievous smile on her face. He just smirked back at her as he continued undressing himself.

Bulla smiled and licked her lips when she saw his fully erect member exposed when he took off his pants. It was big and thick. And it seemed to be waiting for her, longing for her attention.

"I see that you're not the only one who had turned into a Super Saiyan, Goku.." She remarked.

He smirked at her. "Yes. And just like me, he's angry right now.." He told her.

"Really? Then what do you say we make 'him' angrier?" She retorted back in a teasing voice. Before he could respond, she took his length in her mouth, twirling her tongue as she played with his member. He grasped her blue hair in his hands as she sucked on his balls and licked his cock down from the base up to its tip. She made sure to slurp on him when she reached his sensitive tip. She did this a few times more, with her hands simultaneously cupping his balls and massaging them lightly as her tongue did its tricks to his cock. He moaned out her name in pleasure, and just moments later, he felt his balls tighten and he pulsed inside her mouth. He exploded in her lips, and she made sure to take it all in. Then she did something which nearly made him scream in pleasure. She spit down his own juices on the tip of his member before sucking it all up again, her lips making a soft popping sound as she did so. He wondered where on Earth did she learn to do this new trick, but he wouldn't lie, he loved it.

She stood up and looked at him. Some of his juices trickled down the side of her lips, and she licked it all back in, a wicked smirk playing on her lips. "It's your turn, loverboy.." She said in her naughtiest voice.

He smirked back at her as he pulled her towards him for a kiss. It was a bit awkward tasting himself against her sweet lips, but he didn't care at all as his tongue wrestled with hers and they engaged into a passionate French kiss. Bulla could feel his hot and erect member poking her at her stomach, and she let her hands wander down his arms. She stroked his biceps as they kissed and occasionally pinched them, making him more aroused.

He laid her gently on her bed while he continued to kiss her and savor her sweet taste. Soon, his lips left hers and he trailed a series of wet kisses down to her neck. She giggled a little when she felt his tongue flicking against the skin of her neck as he continued with his assault.

"Goku... That... That tickles..." She said.

He smiled against her neck and proceeded to kiss her down to her breasts. He lowered the strap and the neckline of her negligee for him to have better access on her mounds. Then he sucked on her left breast while cupping the other one with his hand and gently squeezing it, massaging it in the process. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grasped his blonde hair softly as she hissed in pleasure. He continued with his actions, simultaneously licking, sucking and massaging both breasts, making sure to give both of her mounds equal attention, while she moaned out his name softly. He is really something, for he never ceased to pleasure her every time they met.

She felt his kisses going down her stomach as she felt her negligee being raised. She felt his lips sucking on the area near her navel and she anticipated his next move. Then she felt him kiss her bikini right at the crotch, making her hips lift off the bed slightly. He did this again, but this time he flicked his tongue across the crotch area of her bikini, eliciting another moan of pleasure from her.

"Gokuuuuu..."

She then felt him tugging on her bikini slightly as he removed it. Before she guessed his next move, he buried his face in between her legs, his tongue flicking against her folds and occasionally nipping and sucking on her clit as he ate her this time. He made sure to pump his fingers into her opening while he did this, and she couldn't help but writhe against him. She grasped his hair softly in her hands, her hips lifting off the bed occasionally with each move that he made.

"Ohh Gokuuuu..." She moaned.

"Mmm?" He asked as he continued "eating" her up. His tongue delved deep into her sweet folds and he made sure to wriggle it as he licked deeper into her womanhood and 'ate' her the same way he did with his food. Soon, she exploded all over him as he rubbed his thumb against her clit. Just like what she did to him before, he took all of her essences in, not wasting a drop.

"You taste good, Princess. I'd definitely love to eat you up all day.." He said with a smirk as he looked at her trembling form and flushed face. It was unlikely of him to speak that way, but then again, Bulla loved it.

He went back to kissing her, making her taste herself. She could feel his cock, still erect as it was before, grinding against her core, and she loved it. Soon, she felt him position himself against her opening, but instead of getting on with it, he rubbed the tip of his throbbing member against her drenched opening, making her hiss.

She looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Goku... Please.." She begged him. At the back of her mind, she refused to believe it. How could he, a mere third class make her, the Princess of All Saiyans beg for something?

He continued to tease her as he rubbed his sensitive tip against her, his member also twitching with anticipation. "Please what?" He asked her with a smirk.

Bulla tried to answer but unfortunately, the pleasure building inside of her was becoming too much to handle that she couldn't even form the words.

"Please... I want you inside of me now..." She managed to say at last.

Those words were enough for him. With one powerful thrust, he entered her and buried all of his length inside her, her nails digging deep into his back and bruising him in the process. She wrapped her legs around his waist, enabling him to plunge deeper. It was a good thing that she was half Saiyan, for he didn't need to hold anything back anymore.

"H-Harder Gokuuu... Go harder.." She moaned out. He grunted in response and he thrust deeper into her, while she pulled him towards her for another passionate kiss. For a while, Bulla had a nasty thought that not only is he good in fighting, but in bed as well as she felt his balls rubbing and slamming softly against her pussy with every thrust. He made sure to rub his cock along her inner walls as he pumped into her. After a few moments, he quickened his pace, and she arched her back in order to meet his thrusts. She moaned against their kiss as she felt his cock pulsing inside of her, and with one final thrust, he exploded inside her and filled her with his seed, his thick member throbbing inside her, while she in turn reached her own release, and she squirted her juices against his member, with some flowing out of her and dripping on the sheets.

Still inside her, he withdrew his lips from hers and looked at her. Her blue hair was a mess, her naturally red lips had turned a darker shade of red because of their kiss, and her eyes were half lidded, but it was enough to turn him on as he felt his cock hardening once again.

Bulla smiled at him as she felt his cock hardening inside of her. "I see you can't get enough of being a 'Super Saiyan', Goku.." She said to him teasingly.

He cupped her cheek. "I can't help it, you're too beautiful.." He replied.

They continued to make love to each other throughout the night, with Bulla occasionally being on top, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her as she rode on his length and moved along his shaft. They were both careful not to raise their energies so as not to wake Vegeta or Trunks. Vegeta would surely throw a fit if he found out that his arch rival had been screwing with his daughter, and Bulla knew it. She also knew that if they get caught, that would be the end of everything. She would be labeled as a whore, and everyone would hate her. That she could handle, but not the pain of losing Goku.

Yes, she couldn't handle the pain of losing him. She loved him too much that she had been more than willing to be his other woman who would pleasure him whenever his wife failed to do so. She loved him too much that she didn't care if he was a lot older than her, and she could actually pass as his daughter or even his grandchild for that matter. She didn't know when she started falling for him, at first, all she felt for him was pure lust, but as time passed by, she began to harbor feelings for him until one day, she just woke up and discovered that she is already in love with him.

Their nights together were the happiest moments of her life. Even if it's just for a brief period of time, since he needed to go back to his house before daytime, she treasured every night that she spent with him. In fact, she anticipated his arrival every night. When she is with him, she forgot about everything. She forgot about their situation, and she forgot that he was married to someone else. Even for a short time, he was hers, and that is what really mattered.

Sure, he made promises to her after they made love, that he would one day leave Chichi so they could finally be together, but she never counted on them anymore. She knew he couldn't bring himself to fulfill such promise, and that when the need for him to choose arises, he would still choose his wife over her. That was also the reason why she never asked him if he loved her as much as she loved him, because she was afraid of the answer that she might get. It hurt her whenever she thought of that, and most of the time, it made her cry, but she has learned to accept everything. She knew that she didn't have the right to complain, they both wanted what they were doing and from the very start, she already knew that he was married, yet she still continued to have an affair with him. He may have wanted it too, but everything wouldn't happen if she didn't want it in the first place.

It was almost daybreak when Goku left Bulla's room and teleported back to his house, leaving Bulla who was still seemingly asleep and exhausted from their previous activities. Unbeknownst to him, Bulla is wide awake. She felt him untangle his arms from around her body and slip on his clothes back. She felt him plant a kiss on her cheek as he teleported back to his house. Now that he is gone, once again she is alone, and she is free to shed all the tears that she had kept all to herself.

Her tears increased as she hugged her pillow tightly. So many times that she had wanted to put an end to all of this and tell Goku that they should just stop, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. And she blamed her feelings for that. There are so many guys around, pursuing her, yet here she is, allowing herself to be a married man's mistress because she let her feelings overcome her.

Bulla wiped her tears with her hands and forced herself to smile. There's really no need to cry. He will surely come back later, during their usual time, 8:00 PM. She would just have to wait for the whole day to finish and get by. She would just have to wait until night time comes, and Goku would come back. Then they would be in each other's arms once again.

* * *

 _ **END**_


End file.
